


Strawberry cake

by interstred



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstred/pseuds/interstred
Summary: After saying 'sorry, I'll call you back', Chloe stormed into the house, her hand on her holster, and ... barely kept from cursing. Lucifer stood in the middle of the living room. Dressed as a maid. Sex maid.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story about Lucifer and Chloe and Deckerstar at whole. Timeline: ~ season 3.
> 
> I'll hope, you'll enjoy.
> 
> (if you noticed mistakes, tell me, pls)

\- ..and says 'Are you in charge here?' To me, the King of Hell, some human..

They heard the front door slam.

\- So, the continuation of the story will be tomorrow, and now go to bed and do not even think to tell your mother about our gatherings, otherwise.. -Lucifer's eyes flashed deliberately, but Trixie only giggled softly and covered herself with the blanket, not at all afraid.

He turned off the light and, grinning, left Trixie's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He straightened his suit and spun around to face Chloe, who was standing with her arms folded.

\- Did you tell Trixie your 'hell' stories? - her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

\- Me? Pfft.. I'm just.. - Lucifer pointed to the door of the room, - just checking to see if Maze left any hellblades in your offspring's room. But you don't have to worry, Detective, - he patted her on the shoulder, - all is good. The blades aren't there, which means I'm not in any danger.

Chloe gave him a tired look and turned to go straight to the refrigerator in the kitchen. She took out a cold burger and a can of coke and sat down at the counter, intending to grab a quick bite.

Lucifer stopped at the wall and leaned against it, hands in his pockets. She looks tired, he thought.

\- How are things at work? - he asked suddenly.

Chloe looked up at him in surprise as she continued to chew her Burger slowly. After swallowing, she said:

\- Well.. When we caught the criminal and my partner, having dusted off his hands and declared that this was the end of his work, drove off into the sunset, I got the 'honorary' duty to complete all the documents on the case and officially close it. It's nothing - Chloe snorted and waved her hand in a deliberately casual gesture - just five hours of paperwork.

Lucifer straightened up, pulled his hands out of his pocket, and opened his mouth to say something when she interrupted:

\- And you know what I want most right now? - she asked, not looking at him and picking up the trash from the table, - is to go, take off all these clothes, - Chloe walked past him, threw out the trash, turned around and came close to him, - take a hot shower.. - she said softly, looking him straight in his eyes.

Lucifer leaned into her face, mesmerized.. Lower, more..

\- ..and go to sleep because I'm so tired and I have to go to work tomorrow morning, - Chloe snapped. 

Lucifer flinched and recoiled slightly. Chloe gave a small grin and walked around him to her room.

\- Shut the door when you leave! - she said without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

\- The Detective has been looking tired lately, - Lucifer said thoughtfully, looking out of the window in Linda's office a couple of days later.

Linda looked at him carefully. Today, he looked more thoughtful than usual.

\- Police work isn't easy. Did you talk about it? - she asked.

\- Yes, - he looked at Linda, - she said she had too much paperwork.

\- Maybe, - Linda said delicately, - she needs a partner who can handle some of the paperwork.

\- Partner? Why would she need another partner when she already has me? - Lucifer shrugged irritably and poured himself a glass of water from the decanter.

"Did I really think this was going to work?" she thought.

\- Perhaps, -Lucifer sipped, - I could arrange for Daniel to take over the damn paperwork..

\- I'm not sure that's a good idea, - Linda said.

\- Yes, you may be right, - he nodded, - but the detective Douche will probably balk..

\- Being a police officer is a difficult job, - Linda said softly, - and many police officers find distraction in their families. Home comfort, family dinner, when they don't need to strain and think about something serious. Maybe you should give Chloe some personal time and space..

\- Family, - Lucifer pointed a finger at Linda, interrupting her thoughts. - Family dinner and no strangers - he stood up, straightened his jacket, put the glass on the table - Linda, you're a genius as always.

He turned around, opened the door, and said, pausing in the doorway:

\- I think a family dinner would be more appropriate than ever. Um, is Daniel family? - he said, looking at the door frame, - Okay, I can handle it.

And with a charming smile, he closed the door, leaving Linda alone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking, "I hope this doesn't lead to anything irreparable. Chloe, I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe and Trixie were approaching the house when Chloe's phone rang. She stopped to answer it, and sent Trixie into the house. But before she could answer, she heard Trixie's voice, loudly exclaiming 'WOW' with a hint of shock in her voice and the sound of things falling. 

After saying 'sorry, I'll call you back', she stormed into the house, her hand on her holster, and ... barely kept from cursing. Lucifer stood in the middle of the living room. Dressed as a maid. Sex maid. 

For a few seconds, she stood there, staring in shock at Lucifer, who was wearing only a tiny maid's apron that barely covered the strategic areas. On the apron, in cheerful pink letters, was written KISS THE COOK. He was holding a tray of pie. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, stared at Trixie in shock. And she, in turn, cheerfully looked at both adults, frozen as statues.

Lucifer said first:

\- Why is the child here, what is she doing here? What are you doing here? - he exclaimed indignantly, and asked Trixie directly, - Aren't you supposed to be at grandma's today?

\- It's mom's day off and we should spend the day together," -Trixie said, still looking ecstatic.

At last Chloe got out of shock, and it seemed that she was ready to boil:

\- No, what are YOU doing here in MY HOUSE like this? And before you answer, tell me this: do you have anything under your apron?

Walking around Lucifer, she stated:

\- Wonderful. You're standing in the middle of my house in front of my daughter only in apron. Perfectly. Trixie, stay where you are, and you, Lucifer, don't even move until I get back, - Chloe said tartly, and went into the room to get a blanket.

During the entire time she was gone, Trixie giggled silently, and Lucifer tried unsuccessfully to figure out what to do now that his plan had been foiled by one small human child.

When she returned, Chloe irritably threw a blanket at Lucifer and waited for him to wrap it around himself before sending him to get dressed and helping Trixie collect the things she had dropped when she saw Lucifer.

\- Monkey, sit in your room for a while, I need to talk to Lucifer, - Chloe said, getting up and brushing her hands off.

\- Mom, you're going to scold him, aren't you? - Trixie asked, holding all her things in her arms.

\- I'll definitely scold him a little. 

\- Can you forgive him and let him stay with us tonight? - Trixie asked.

\- What? Do you want him to stay? - Chloe asked. 

\- He's fun, -Trix said with a shrug, - and we can also make up a punishment for him if he wants to stay with us and he has to do it, - she said.

\- What kind of punishment can we give him? - Chloe asked, not imagining Lucifer's guilt.

\- Um.. Let him bake a cake with strawberries..?

\- But we don't have strawberries, monkey.

\- Exactly, mom, - Trixie said with a meaningful smile and went to her room. 

Chloe straightened up and looked after Trixie with a smile, folding her arms across her chest. It seems that the daughter is growing up faster than she has time to notice.

Out of the corner of her eye, when she saw the door to the other room open and Lucifer come out - already dressed, thank God - Chloe wiped the smile from her face and turned to look up at him sternly.

\- Detective, I.. - he began, cupping his hands together.

\- Lucifer, what you did is totally unacceptable, - Chloe interrupted angrily, - you broke into my house, you handled it like you had a right to, my daughter saw you practically naked! - she threw up her hands and walked nervously around the kitchen, still saying, - You only do what you want, regardless of other people's wishes. I was going to spend today with my daughter, we rarely see each other because of my work, but even taking a day off, I can't get some rest! -she rested her hands on the table and lowered her head wearily.

\- Detective, this is my fault.

Chloe raised her head in disbelief and looked at Lucifer: 

\- What?

Lucifer heaved a sigh and spoke as if through force:

\- I must have gone too far. I just thought you must be tired from work and wanted to take your mind off it a bit. But I don't think I took all the factors into account. And so I apologize.

He smiled ruefully, turned, and headed for the front door.

Chloe stared at him for a few seconds, then exclaimed:

\- W-wait a minute.. So what? Are you just leaving?

Lucifer stopped, turned, and said:

\- Detective, you've made it clear that you want to spend the day with your daughter, so I'm leaving. I guess Linda's right, and I should give you some privacy.

Chloe couldn't believe if it was Lucifer. She took a deep breath and made up her mind:

\- I don't know why, but you're a damn lucky guy and my daughter likes you. So if you still want to, you can stay. But we have a punishment for you. 

Lucifer's eyes flashed with interest, and he perked up, shifted his position, and put his hands in his pants pockets: 

\- Punishment for the devil from people? Interesting. And what should I do? - a malicious smile played across his face.

Chloe couldn't help but smile back. Leaning her hips on the table, she said, watching his reaction carefully:

\- You should make strawberry cake for Trixie. You also owe me beer and chips, and - the important part - you will eat chips and drink beer with me.

Lucifer's face twisted:

\- Beer?

Chloe smiled openly:

\- And chips.

Lucifer sighed and ... agreed. 

\- It's not my way to back down. By the way, do you have any strawberries?

Chloe laughed:

\- That would be too easy!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer stood in the kitchen in his shirt and trousers, which he had put on top of the unfortunate apron, and calculated the baking time. 

\- I didn't learn to cook for nothing in my time. It's a pity me don't get much practice in hell, - he raised his head and looked at Trixie, - so, child, do you want strawberries in the dough or inside?

Trixie smiled: 

\- Everywhere. And then also decorate the top. 

Lucifer looked at Trixie skeptically, but didn't say a word as he continued to make the cake.

Chloe was lying on the couch with a book and a bottle of beer, watching them without being noticed. They seem to have found a common language, she thought, taking a sip from the bottle. "Hmm, and Lucifer knows a lot about beer," she smiled. 

Half an hour later, the smell of strawberry cake wafted through the house, Chloe's beer bottle was empty, and Trixie was dozing next to Chloe on the couch. Chloe got up carefully and went to the kitchen, watching Lucifer pull the cakes out of the oven. In his shirt, apron, and kitchen mitts, he looked surprisingly homely .. cozy, perhaps. He deftly took out the cakes, cut them, and smeared them with cream , as if he had been baking all his life.

\- You're doing a good job, - Chloe said with a smile, leaning her hips on the edge of the table and folding her arms across her chest. 

Lucifer smiled charmingly and significantly:

\- I have many talents, detective.

It was hard for Chloe to hold his gaze and not look away. Suddenly, she reached for Lucifer, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him to her, and gave him a quick kiss. When she saw his startled look, she answered:

\- Kiss the cook, - and laughing, she picked up another bottle and returned to the couch 

Twenty minutes later, the cake went into the refrigerator, and Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie, who had woken up, settled down around the monopoly field. There were beer bottles and a plate of chips between Chloe and Lucifer, and Trixie was holding a glass of juice.

\- I can't believe you're dragging me back into this stupid game, - Lucifer grumbled.

Trixie laughed:

\- I bet I can beat you.

Lucifer grinned maliciously and sipped his beer:

\- Argue with me? Baby, I'm the devil, I can beat anyone!

Chloe watched them warmly, not interfering. Lucifer seems to be more attached to Trixie than he's willing to admit.

***

Lucifer stood on the penthouse balcony, leaning on the railing and holding a glass of whiskey. 

At what point did he care so much about what people thought of him? Well, specific people. When did he become attached to them and why does he value this relationship so much? They are human, they are mortal, there are billions of them on the whole Earth. 

But these people are special. Or rather, she. Detective. She's special. She makes him feel things he's never felt before. It makes him mortal, to think of it. It's dangerous for him, he might die. And in a right way, it's time to stop all this. 

But when did he do something right?

He finished his drink and turned to go to bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He have to go to work tomorrow.


End file.
